Communications networks and systems have become increasing complex. Sophisticated networks typically include a large number of elements or system components. Management of these networks often requires information and knowledge about these elements or combinations of elements such that problems can be readily resolved.
System administrators who manage these complex networks are expected provide a highly reliable and secure system. To provide a continuously high level of service, the system administrators have become problem solvers. The system administrators are often expected to respond to and understand the impact of changes to the network made by both authorized personnel and intruders, such that they can avoid or resolve problems in a timely fashion. Thus, system administrators should be knowledgeable about elements, rules, characteristics and other data related to the operation, management and control of the network. As networks continue to grow in size and complexity, it is becoming increasingly difficult for system administrators to remain informed of the operation of each element of the network using existing tools available to manage the elements. Further, the ability of system administrators to identify causes of problems is likewise diminished by the sheer complexity involved. However, having access to such information and being able to quickly identify problem causes have become pre-requisites for timely resolution of problems that arise in complex modern networks.
Thus, heretofore-unaddressed needs exist for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.